


Siren's Call

by TajaReyul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Accent, French phrases, Het, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie always liked dragons better than girls, or did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren's Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for samhain_smut and the prompt "Halloween night, Charlie is at Bill's bonfire party on the beach near Shell Cottage, and he's very drunk. He walks away from the group, heading down the beach to clear his head... and hears a beautiful voice singing like a Siren's call. He's lured towards it."
> 
> I thought Bonfire Night (5 November) would be more culturally appropriate for a bonfire party than Halloween.
> 
> Many thanks to the ever-fabulous Tamlane for beta services and as always, thanks to my personal cheerleader, Saint Kargoth.

Charlie was beyond pissed, beyond rat-arsed, beyond...he gave up trying to find another word for horrifically, epically drunk. He'd almost, but not quite, drunk himself sober again. Pushing to his feet, he swayed once and then headed away from his brother's Bonfire Night party.

"Oi, mate, where do you think you're going?" Bill suddenly blocked Charlie's progress.

Charlie squinted, trying to get the two images of his brother to merge. When they didn't, he addressed the one on the left. "Need some air, Bill."

"Don't wander too far, yeah?" The foreheads of both images creased with a worried frown, puckering each image's scars.

"Yeah, yeah." Charlie waved off his brother's concern.

Away from the party, the relative quiet was like a slap to the side of his head, sobering him slightly. The breeze off the ocean was stiff and the moon had set hours earlier. Charlie took a deep breath of the briny air. He wished he had a fag or, better yet, a spliff, but Fleur was insistent that he not expose the girls to his 'filthy habits.' Never mind that at sixteen and fourteen, Victoire and Dominique were quite capable of developing their own bad habits.

Setting off unsteadily, Charlie picked his way through the sedge to the open dunes. Once out of sight, he indulged in a long piss and a gusty sigh. Buttoning his flies back up, he then wandered aimlessly a while, not really searching for anything other than a few minutes of solitude. He loved his family and he enjoyed seeing them again, but they could be overwhelming for an old introvert like him, especially with his nieces and nephews rapidly growing up.

He gradually became aware of something tugging at the edge of his consciousness. Stumbling a few more steps, he shook his head to clear it. It was coming from the ocean, but what was it? He staggered along, following the strange call, not really able to help himself. Something was dragging him away from the safety of the fire and his family—something unseen and not quite heard that pulled at his bones and forced him down the beach. It was like a dragon's mating song, some still-coherent corner of his mind realised, but one pitched too low to hear with his human ears.

Charlie's steps quickened, and his stride lengthened as he began to run. Tears he was unaware of crying fell to the sand as he chased after that ephemeral not-song. Finally, he reached the place where the pull was strongest. He paced helplessly back and forth along the water's edge. "Who are you?!" he screamed at the sea. "What do you want?!"

He took a few steps into the surf before a voice behind him shouted, _"Arrêtez!"_

Charlie stopped, but didn't turn. A wave rolled in and wet his trousers up to mid-thigh, the sea itself seeming to suck at his legs. He took another step forward.

_"S'il vous plaît,_ Charlie, come out of ze water," the voice begged. The breeze shifted, carrying the sweet perfume of Veela pheromones to him. He shook his head again as the strange compulsion from the ocean vied with enticing fleshly promise.

The voice started to sing, and he turned with a confused frown. A woman stood above the high tide mark. _Gabrielle,_ the tiny portion of his brain that was still aware of such things supplied. Even sober, he didn't know enough French to understand the words of her song, but her meaning was clear: _Stay. I know you will leave, but for now, abide here with me._

The call from the sea promised eternity. Gabrielle offered something far more transitory.

As she finished her song, she unbuttoned her robe and let it fall to the sand. Holding out her hand to him, she said, "Come out of the water, _ma chérie._ Aren't you cold? Let me warm you."

With the mysterious call from the sea still pulling at him, he took one tentative step back towards dry land. Gabrielle tossed her head, letting her long, pale blonde hair stream in the wind. Even in the dim starlight, her expression and posture were of clear expectation. Charlie decided. Once out of the reach of the waves, he grew easier with the choice he'd made.

"Gabi..."

"Don't ask why. And don't ask 'ow," she said, anticipating his next question. "Just come love me."

"I'm...not sure I'm able," he admitted sheepishly. "I've had quite a lot to drink."

She gave him a sly smile. "Zere is nothing wrong with your tongue, is zere?"

He grinned. "I sincerely hope not." Charlie took her in his arms. She was warm and soft and smelled amazing, even discounting her pheromones. He dipped his head to the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply.

She giggled as he ran his lips up her neck to her ear. It was a surprisingly human sound from such an ethereal woman. Charlie nipped her earlobe, making her gasp. Running his hands up her flanks and down her back, he gripped her arsecheeks and pulled her tight against him.

_"Charles,"_ Gabrielle groaned, giving his name the French pronunciation. She grabbed his forearms for balance. Unfortunately, as a support, he wasn't all that steady and they toppled to the sand in a heap.

"Oh Merlin, are you all right, Gabi?" he asked, untangling his limbs from hers.

"Merely bruised, _chérie._ "

"Show me where," he said.

She gestured at her backside. "'ere mostly."

"Oh, that's a crying shame." Gently, he urged her to roll over onto her front and brushed the sand off her derrière. He covered her peachlike flesh with kisses until she squirmed.

"Don't tease," she whimpered.

"Not teasing," argued Charlie. "Just taking it slow. We'll get there, pet. I promise."

"Allow me to assist," Gabrielle said, reaching for her wand. With a muttered word and a swirling motion, she cleaned the rest of the sand off the two of them. Then she transfigured her robe to a blanket. "Better, _n'est-ce pas?_ " she said, reclining on the blanket.

"Oh yes," he replied with an appreciative glance.

"You are, 'ow do you say, overdressed?"

"I suppose I am, at that." He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and pulled it over his head. His trousers were no challenge, but he had to sit on the edge of the blanket to untie his boots and wrestle them off.

Gabrielle ran her fingers down his spine, making him shiver.

"Minx," he growled and she giggled. 

Now unencumbered by his heavy boots and sodden trousers, he leaned over her and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Her hands skated over his ribs and clutched at his back. He curved his hand over one breast, feeling a spike of heat in his belly at the hardness of her nipple against his palm. The strange call from the ocean still tugged at him, but he was content to ignore it for now.

Gabrielle squirmed as Charlie pinched her nipple lightly. "Harder, _s'il vous plaît,_ " she gasped, and he complied, giving it a little twist. He nibbled his way down the side of her neck while he continued to massage her breast. "Too slow," she complained. "Need more."

He shifted down to kiss her breasts, moving his hand to the neatly trimmed curls at the apex of her thighs. She was already wet, he discovered, and Charlie felt his cock twitch sluggishly. That was a surprise, but he wasn't going to argue that it shouldn't be possible. 'More', she'd demanded, and he gave it to her, stroking her clit with practised fingers until she was moaning quite loudly and thrusting her hips for more friction.

Charlie kissed his way down her belly, pausing to swirl his tongue in her navel. She slid her fingers through his hair, letting her nails drag over his scalp. That small gesture sent a wave of gooseflesh down his chest and arms. He parted her folds with his thumbs and licked her with a broad swipe. The taste of her was intoxicating, more potent than firewhisky and sweeter than honey. He trapped her clit gently between his upper teeth and his tongue and sucked lightly, making her groan and squirm. The sound went straight to his groin and he smiled against her.

Applying himself with enthusiasm, Charlie soon had Gabrielle pulling his hair and swearing in French. He moved his hands to the insides of her thighs, pinning her hips down to keep her from bucking him off. She began to tremble, and her cries grew increasingly incoherent. Suddenly, her back arched as she came. Charlie lapped her juices greedily, trying to lick up every last drop. In the process, he discovered he'd managed to achieve a not unimpressive erection.

"Is this your doing, Gabi? Some of your Veela magic, hm?"

"Per'aps. What are you going to do about it, _chérie?_ " she asked coyly.

He growled and pushed himself to his hands and knees. Crawling over her, he took possession of her mouth once more. As she licked the taste of herself off his lips, she snaked one hand between them to grasp his cock and line him up. He thrust forward slowly until he was fully sheathed in her. Charlie paused, savouring the sensation.

Gabrielle arched her back and wriggled. Charlie pulled almost all of the way out of her and slid back in. She clenched once and he began a slow rhythm. Gabrielle moved her hips in a complementary fashion, meeting him thrust for thrust, but adding a little circular motion every time his pubic bone pressed against her clit. He could feel the flutter of her internal muscles that signalled her approaching orgasm and increased the speed of his strokes.

_"Oui!"_ Gabrielle cried as she came undone for the second time. "Oh, yes! Charlie!"

And then he was grunting and cursing as he shot his seed deep inside her. Panting with exertion and holding himself up with trembling arms, Charlie realised he couldn't feel the compulsion that had drawn him to this place any more. He rolled to the side as his softening cock slid out of Gabrielle. She shivered, and he pulled her to his chest to warm her. Just as he was falling asleep, he heard her mutter a spell that wrapped the blanket they lay on about them.

Charlie woke when a shadow fell across his face. He rubbed at one sleep-crusted eye and blinked against the light.

"Everyone's out looking for you two. You'd better get dressed." Bill's voice rumbled down from an impossibly great height.

Charlie raised two fingers at his brother.

_"Ne fais pas ça,*"_ Gabrielle mumbled, grabbing clumsily at Charlie's hand.

Bill laughed. "Get dressed," he said, turning and walking away.

Sighing loudly, Charlie let his head drop back to the sand.

Gabrielle rubbed a circle on his chest. "Bill is correct. We don't want my sister finding us like zis."

"Or one of the children, Merlin forbid."

They untangled themselves from Gabrielle's Transfigured robe so she could change it back. Charlie retrieved his trousers and shook them out. The material was still damp and clammy when he pulled them on, but the feeling triggered his memory.

"Gabi, last night..." He stopped, unsure of how or even what to ask.

"What about last night?" she asked absently, buttoning up her robe. "You were _très bon_ for as drunk as you said you were."

"Erm—thanks, but that's not what I was going to ask. Something was calling to me from somewhere"--he gestured vaguely at the ocean--"out there. What was it?"

"Where is my ozzer shoe?"

He raised his wand. _"Accio_ Gabi's shoe."

Her shoe flew from behind a clump of sedge. He caught it, and it showered him with a handful of sand.

_"Merci,"_ said Gabrielle, holding out her hand.

"Ah-ah," Charlie said, holding her shoe out of reach. "First you tell me what that was last night and how you knew I was in trouble."

"You cannot allow zis world to retain a few mysteries?"

"A few, but this isn't one of them. What if it happens again?"

She sighed and pouted a little bit. As adorable as Charlie found her expression, he held firm.

"It was a sea dragon."

"Have you been talking to Luna? There isn't any such thing."

"She is ze last of 'er kind and 'as been for many years. She is very lonely, I zink. Sometimes I 'ear 'er, when I'm feeling particularly alone in my cottage near Arcachon."

"How do you fight the...compulsion?"

"The pull is strongest when we have ze most in common, she and I." She shrugged. "I 'ave to force myself to be around people and remind myself zat I'm at least part 'uman. Sometimes when she sings to me, I sing back."

Charlie handed Gabrielle her shoe and then shrugged his shirt on. "Damn, I was hoping sex was the cure."

She laughed throatily. " _Non_ , Charlie, zere is no cure. Sex is merely a temporary solution."

"Not a bad solution. Nothing reminds you of your humanity like a good shag."

"Hm. Perhaps ze next time she sings to me to join her, I will invite you to distract me."

"I'll hold you to that," he said, scooping up his boots with one hand and holding the other out to her.

She smiled and put her tiny hand in his without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> *"Do not do that."


End file.
